Land of Light
by wah-chan
Summary: Sasuke just came back to Konoha after how many years. The Rookie 9 were sent for a mission concerning some rogue ninjas who are threats to Konoha. During the mission, they unravel and discover things concerning their cherry blossom teammate. SasuSaku.
1. Beginning

Me: Hello everyone! This is Wah-chan at your service.*bows* ^_^ This a new and improved chapter of "Land of Light". Please enjoy and review! :D

Sasuke: Hn. Shut up.

Me: Don't tell me to shut up!

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Sakura-chan! He's hn-ing me again!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Don't be rude to Wah-chan!

Sasuke: Hai.....

Me: Arigatou Sakura-chan!

Sakura: No problem Wah-chan!

Me: ehem....Sakura take it away!

Sakura: Wah-chan does not own Naruto.

* * *

"Land of Light"

1st Chapter: Beginning

It was a sunny day for Team 7 since Sasuke came back to Konoha two years ago after killing his brother in a long, fierce and bloody battle. On the day that Sasuke arrived in Konoha, everyone was shocked but Sakura was the one that seemed to be affected the most, later on, they have accepted the presence of the last Uchiha heir in their hometown.

Then came along an anbu in front of Team 7 telling them that they have been called by Lady Tsunade. When Team 7 arrived at the Hokage Tower, they saw all the remaining members of the Rookie 9 inside the room.

"Why have you called us Baa-chan?" said Naruto.

"I've called you all here today for a very important mission. You are to stop the rouge ninjas that we sensed yesterday from putting danger to Konoha. They have two days until they reach Konoha so, I suggest that you should pack your things now. I will appoint Neji Hyuuga to be the leader because he is the only jounin perfect for the team since Shikamaru is on a solo mission. Is that understood?" said Tsunade.

"Hai!" said the Rookie 9 in unison.

"Uhm..Sakura? Can I have a talk with you?" said Tsunade.

"Of course Tsunade-sama." said Sakura.

Then all of the remaining members of Rookie 9 were gone leaving Sakura and Tsunade behind.

"What is the matter Tsunade-sama?"

"Ive called you because I have an important task to give you. You are to protect all of the Rookie 9 so that all of them can go back here safe and alive.'

"Hai Tsunade-sama. You can count on me."

With that last sentence, Sakura took off heading to her house to pack her things.

Later that day, all of the Rookie 9 were in front of the Konoha gate ready to leave until naruto said:

"Ugh! why does Neji have to be the Leader?"

"Because Neji is the only jounin here except for Shikamaru my youthful friend." said Lee with his signature smile.

"Oh..okay Bushy Brows" said Naruto in response. Before getting punched by Sakura.

"Itai! That hurts Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

"That serves you right naruto!" said Sakura.

With that finished, the team all headed out to the forest to complete their mission. It was getting late and the team has to rest for the next day. So Neji said:

"Alright! We have to stop here and take some rest. Lee can you be the first look out for tonight?"

"Hai!" said Lee.

And with that all of the Rookie 9 slept with Lee guarding their camp.

Morning came and all of them were already awake. After eating they already left for a battle between them and the rouge ninjas.

At last, they have come face to face with the rouge ninjas.

Naruto was the first one to charge at them. He used his rasengan against one opponent.

"It would take you more than that child to beat us." said the ninja.

"I'll do everything to beat you! Believe it!" said Naruto.

"Show me all you've got brat!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" then, there popped two Narutos beside the real one.

"Ready to kick this guy's butt?" said Naruto grinning.

"Sure! No problem!" said the two Narutos beside him.

"Alright!"

"Hmph! You little brat!"

Then the kicking and throwing of weapons all ready started. After many kicks, Naruto finally started to do his final move.

"Rasengan!!!" said Naruto as he went to finish off what he started.

After hearing a loud thud on the forest floor. He smirked and said:

"Yosh! We're finished!"

Meanwhile, with Sasuke….

"You seem like an arrogant brat eh?? Let's put that power of yours to the test." said another ninja.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said.

After a few jutsus, both of them seemed to be getting tired. Then Sasuke thought that he needed more than his chakra to beat his enemy.

"Sharingan!" said Sasuke as he flashed those crimson eyes of his.

"So….you're an Uchiha eh?? Well, that would make the battle more fun ne?"

"Hn. Prepare to die!"said Sasuke. (-_-0)

After throwing some fire jutsus against the ninja. He unleashed one of his best jutsus.

"Chidori!"

He then charged at the rouge nin with lightning speed and sent his Chidori right through his gut. Sasuke pulled his now bloodied hands from the man as he fell against the hard soil.

With Sakura….

"So you're the apprentice of the Hokage eh??" said the masked nin.

"Let's just finish this shall we??" said Sakura with determination seeping from her emerald eyes.

"Fine. Get ready to die."

"You'll be the first one to die between us! Cha!" Sakura said as she threw a charka filled punch at the face of her enemy.

The man went through a dozen of trees before coming to a full stop. Sakura felt her face smirk because of what had she done to the masked nin.

"You're gonna pay for that bitch!"

After some serious punches and kicks. Sakura finished her fight with a chakra infused kick to his abdomen sending him again to the trees finishing him off.

"Cha! That's what you get from calling me a bitch!" yelled her inner.

Then suddenly, a ninja charged at Sakura with no one to protect her.

"Sakura-chan!!! Watch Out!!!" Naruto said.

When Sakura was almost hit, a big beam of light enveloped her. She was transforming. Her hair was getting longer and silkier. Her clothes were turning into a long kimono without sleeves. The kimono was embroidered with gold strings creating beautiful patterns. And then a crown appeared on her forehead. It had shocked everyone in the battle field, even Sasuke was shocked.

"Sakura?" said Naruto.

Then Sakura started walking towards the ninjas. All of the ninjas she passed by exploded. Turning every one of them into a pile of dust. After doing that she suddenly collapsed, only to be caught by the famous Sasuke Uchiha. After that, suddenly three ninjas were in front of them. One said:

"Ah finally the princess has awaken her powers."

"What Sakura a princess? Powers?" said Ino confused.

"Hai. Don't you know that she is the princess of the Land of Light?"

"So the legend is true eh? That there was a hidden country named the Land of Light. A country with amazing powers that no one has ever beaten." Said Neji.

"So you knew about it huh? Well we will waste no time. Come with us if you must." said the ninja while gently carrying the fallen princess.

"Well its best to just follow them. Well not be fighting anymore." said Neji.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Naruto.

And they all went to a long journey going to the hidden and mysterious Land of Light.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

I need two or three reviews so I can continue with the story. Sorry about the grammar. ^_^

-Wah-chan-


	2. The Kingdom

Me: Hi everyone! This is Wah-chan again! ^_^ Thanks for the people who read the first chapter of Land of Light. ^_^ Here's chapter 2 of Land of Light. Maybe I'm gonna update every two days. :D

Sakura: Please review!

Me: Yeah! Please Review. ^_^

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: SASUKE!

Sasuke: Gotta run!

Sakura: Oh you better run!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_"hello" _= thoughts

**_"hello" _**= inners

* * *

**Land of Light**

**Chapter 2: The Kingdom**

There are birds chirping, the Sun is brightly shining and people starting their new day. Yes, the people in the Light Kingdom were really having a great day coming towards them. They have heard that their princess will be coming back after her 12 years of absence. It has been a talk in their little kingdom since weeks ago.

"Ne unknown ninjas, what are your names?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Yukito." said the man with long dark brown hair and sea blue eyes.

"My name is Kyoshiro." said the man with shoulder length violet hair and golden eyes.

"My name is Yuki." said the raven haired girl and violet eyes.

"Care to introduce yourselves?" said Yukito.

"I'm Neji."

"I'm Lee."

"I'm Tenten."

"I'm Shikamaru."

"I'm Choji."

"I'm Ino."

"I'm Kiba."

"I'm Shino."

"I'm Hinata."

"I'm Sasuke."

"I'm Naruto. Believe it!"

"You seem to be so active kid and talkative." said Kyoshiro.

"Hehehe. I really like speaking. No, I love it!" said Naruto grinning.

"So troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah." said Choji while munching on chips.

"Hn." said Sasuke.

Sasuke's gaze went to Sakura. _"Why do I feel like this?" _said Sasuke in his thoughts.

_"Hmmm…this kid seems to have concern towards our hime." _said Yuki in her thoughts.

"So…..how long would it take us to reach the Land of Light?" asked Neji in a monotone voice.

"Hmmm….Maybe it would take us 4 more hours." said Yukito.

"Hey. How come Sakura is a princess without us knowing?" asked Ino.

"Well…when she was five, she was transferred to your village which is Konoha because her parents received a threat that someone would try to harm our hime. The king and queen signed a contract with your Hokage to let Sakura stay. Her parents said that when time comes, we will get our hime back in our Kingdom." said Yuki.

"So why does my youthful Sakura hide her secret of being a princess?" asked Lee.

"Of course she hides! She has a threat you dumbass!" said Tenten smacking Lee on the head.

"Oh..Okay my youthful teammate." said Lee while rubbing his aching head.

Hours have passed and the group was getting tired from traveling. Naruto was about to protest when he saw a very big and elegant gate in front of them.

"Whoa! Even the gate is so pretty!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hn. Dobe." said Sasuke.

"Teme!" shouted Naruto.

"Both of you shut up!" said Ino.

"Troublesome people." said Shikamaru.

"Were here." said Kyoshiro.

"Who are you?" said the knight that came towards the gate.

"Were the ones who retrieved the princess from Konoha. Let us pass." said Yukito.

"Ha..hai!" stuttered the knight while opening the gate to the kingdom.

Then they walked through the busy Kingdom of Light. People around them were murmuring and talking to each other. After walking a few streets, there came in front a very big and beautiful castle.

"It's so magnificent." exclaimed Ino.

"Ha..hai." said Hinata who was also stunned.

They entered the castle which is beautifully crafted on the outside and which is colored white and blue. They passed by endless hallways and rooms before coming to a stop.

"Kyoshiro and Yuki lead them to their rooms. I will put Sakura-hime to her room." said Yukito who is carrying Sakura during the whole travel.

"Hai!" said Kyoshiro and Yuki in unison.

"You have rooms for us?" said Naruto.

"No..they are only guest rooms. The palace holds many guest rooms for visitors to stay." said Yuki.

"You don't mind in sharing rooms right? One room for the girls and another room for the boys?" said Kyoshiro.

"Sure why not." said Kiba.

"Girls please follow me so I can lead you to your room." said Yuki.

"Hai." said Ino, Tenten, Hinata.

"Well, you boys follow me." said Kyoshiro.

Then the girls and boys were led to their respected rooms for their stay in the Light Kingdom. After getting to their rooms, they picked their own beds, started to unpack their things and get some shower.

"I still can't believe that Sakura-chan is a princess." said Naruto.

"Me too." said Kiba.

"We have to get ready for dinner." said Neji.

"Hn. I'll use the shower first." said Sasuke as he walked going to the bathroom.

"Yeah. Yeah." exclaimed the boys.

Meanwhile with the girls,

"This room is freaking huge!" exclaimed Tenten.

"The…car..carvings…are..so..u..unique." stuttered Hinata.

"And the beds are heavenly soft!" exclaimed Ino.

The girls giggled and started to pick the clothes that they're gonna wear during dinner. After the boys and girls were finished, Yuki and Kyoshiro knocked on their doors. Then they were led to an exquisite dining room filled with chandeliers and lights. They went to their respective seats beside each other.

"Dinner is served." said Kyoshiro.

Then there were maids coming from their backs, serving them with their food.

"The food is so good! exclaimed Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Ino and Kiba.

"Hmm…i..it..is." said Hinata while taking in the food.

"This is good." said Neji and Shikamaru.

Sasuke and Shino just ate their food in silence.

"Ne Yuki-san and Kyoshiro-san, Where's Sakura-chan by the way?" asked Naruto while putting food in his mouth.

"Sakura-hime is still resting. We don't want to wake the princess in her peaceful slumber. She's very tired from using her powers during the battle. She still doesn't know how to control her powers." said Yuki.

"So Yuki and Kyoshiro-san, you have chakra right because you're ninjas?" asked Neji.

"Well, yes. Actually all of the people here have chakra except for the civilians. The royals are different though, they have chakra and powers that makes them so powerful and sometimes unbeatable." said Kyoshiro.

"Who are the royals?" asked Shikamaru.

"The royals are the royal family and its relatives. But the most powerful of all are the king, queen and the princess." said Yuki.

"That explains why the rouge ninjas turned into dust when Sakura-san passed by them." said Neji.

"Exactly, you see Sakura-hime's powers are one of a kind. That's why criminals want to get her and use her powers." said Yuki.

"That's why the princess will be undergoing serious training to control her powers so that she can protect herself. But, the question is, are you willing to protect hime-sama while she's undergoing training? When she's in danger?" asked Kyoshiro in a serious tone.

"Of course we will!" exclaimed Naruto, KIba, Lee, Choji and Tenten.

"Yes." said Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Hinata and Sasuke.

"_I will die to protect her! wait did I just said that?" thought Sasuke._

"Of course I will protect forehead girl. She's my best friend after all." said Ino.

"Good answer." said Yuki.

"Can we also train ourselves?" asked Naruto.

"Of course you can, we have some outside training facilities here in the kingdom. But the princess will be training separately from you." said Kyoshiro.

"Why?" asked Shikamaru.

"Because she will undergo more intensive trainings so that she can really protect herself from all the dangers that linger behind the shadows." said Yuki.

"Like what?" asked Neji.

"Like telekenesis, mind control, future reading and many more." said Kyoshiro.

"What?! Sakura-chan can do all of that?!" exclaimed Naruto, Kiba and Lee.

"Wow. Forehead's really strong." said Ino.

"Indeed." said Shino, Sasuke, Choji and Hinata.

"If she masters all of the training that will be given to her, she will be invincible. Yet, it will take long before she masters it all." said Kyoshiro.

"Okay, dinner is finished and you may now go to your respective rooms with the help of the maids." said Yuki.

"Hai." said the remaining members of Rookie 9 while standing up.

"Here are Bella and Stella. They are the ones to escort you." said Yuki with the maids behind her back.

"Were glad to be able to serve you young misters and mistresses." said the maids while bowing.

"Now go. And be ready to meet the queen and king tomorrow" said Kyoshiro.

With that they quietly exited to their respective rooms.

"Ahhh!! Were gonna meet the king and queen tomorrow!" exclaimed Naruto while jumping on his bed.

"That's why we should take a sleep now because it's already almost 11 P.M" said Neji.

"How troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Hai…." said the boys going to their own beds.

In Sasuke's mind….

"_I can't believe this is happening. What is this feeling? It's like there are butterflies fluttering in stomach whenever I think of Sakura. _

"_**You're "IN LOVE" with Sakura you idiot!" said Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Huh??? Who are you?? What are you doing in my head?"_

"_**I'm your inner baka! I've been here in your head since you were born. I just came out now because I'm finished sleeping for 17 years (o.O) since your 17 years old now right?" said Inner Sasuke.  
**_

'_Yeah just shut up! And go away!" said Sasuke._

"_**Yeah. Mr. Boss Uchiha."said Inner Sasuke in a mocking tone.  
**_

"_GOOD!" said Sasuke while closing his eyes._

With the girls…

"Hey Tenten and Hinata, what will we wear tomorrow?" said Ino while looking into her clothes.

"Ugh! Let's just worry about that tomorrow. I'm sleepy already." said Tenten while lying on her bed.

"Hai..…Tenten-chan ii..is right." said Hinata.

"Hai. Hai." said Ino.

With that, all of the boys and girls went to dreamland waiting for morning to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

Again, I need two reviews before I will continue with the story.

Please tell me what you think. Sorry for the grammar. ^_^

-Wah-chan-


	3. King and Queen

**Me: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! I got sick and I can't focus on writing the story that much. I'm so sorry. ^_^**

**Sakura: Are you alright Wah-Chan??**

**Me: Yeah. I'm okay. Still feeling dizzy though. :)**

**Sakura: Oh okay! **

**Me: Well, here's Chapter 3 of Land of Light!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. T.T  
**

**

* * *

Land Of Light**

**Chapter 3: King and Queen**

The Rookie 9 awoke to see a bright and sunny day at the Light Kingdom. Maids were preparing for their daily chores like keeping the castle clean and tidy and giving the visitors a helping hand. The guards are as well as busy as the maids guarding and protecting the kingdom and castle from unknown enemies and surprise attacks.

Meanwhile, the boys and girls are getting ready for the day and for their meeting with the queen and king who are the parents of Sakura and who are also the most powerful beings in the kingdom.

"Ne teme, what should I wear? I mean we're going to meet the king and queen so we should be wearing our most decent clothes…." asked Naruto who is searching for some clothes in his bag.

"Hn. Just be yourself dobe." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san's right Naruto-san, just be yourself. We don't want to be a bunch of actors in front of the king and queen right?" Lee said while joking.

"Your right Sasuke-teme and Bushy Brows. I'll just wear my normal attire." said the grinning Naruto.

"Hn." said Sasuke.

"Why do you still call me Bushy Brows Naruto-san?" Lee said while crying.

"It's true Lee. (munch) You do have (munch) thick and (munch) bushy brows." said Choji while eating chips.

"How troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"We should go now. There's a maid waiting outside the room." said Neji.

"Hai." said Kiba and Shino.

Then the eight boys left the room following the maid.

With the girls….

"Hey Tenten and Hinata, does this dress look good on me??" asked Ino who is wearing a spaghetti strapped blue drees that ends to her thighs that also have some beading on it.

"Yeah. It complements your eyes." said Tenten who is wearing an orange traditional sleeveless Chinese dress that ends to her knees that has some patterns which are made of silk.

"Hai..I-ino-s...san. Yo...you look pre..tty." said Hinata who is wearing a long midnight blue sleeveless kimono that has some cherry blossom petals printed on it.

"Wow HIna-chan! You look so kawaii!!" exclaimed Tenten and Ino looking at her outfit.

"Hee..hee. Thanks Tenten-san and Ino-san." stuttered Hinata while smiling.

Then a maid knocked on their door signaling them that it's time for them to meet the king and queen. They hurriedly put their make ups on and excitedly left the room.

The gang met each other in the throne room which is big and beautifully crafted. The inside was carpeted with red carpets and was adorned with beautiful furniture and flowers all around. At the middle was seated the King and Queen. The king seemed to be in his mid-forties. He had pale blue eyes that go well with his brown shoulder length hair. He seemed to be strict but there was an aura around him that tells that he's a good, kind and loving man also, the king looked handsome in his own kind of way. The queen seemed to be so beautiful and sweet. She had a smile on her lips that seemed to be like Sakura's way of smiling. She seemed like the exact replica of Sakura only older and taller.

"I'm Sakumo Haruno. The ruler of this land." said the king in a strict but soft voice.

"I'm Misuzu Haruno the queen and mother of Sakura Haruno." the queen said in a welcoming voice that comes with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you King Sakumo and Queen Misuzu. I'm Neji Hyuuga, the leader of this team."

"These people are my teammates and they would like to introduce themselves." said Neji bowing.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

"I'm Shino Aburame."

"I'm Choji Akimichi."

"I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"I'm Rock Lee."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"I'm Tenten."(She really doesn't have a surname. Don't know why…..^_^)

"I'm Hi-nata Hy-uuga."

Said all of them bowing.

After all of the introductions, as if on cue, Sakura stepped inside wearing a very astonishing white gown along with two maids each by her side.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" said Sakura running to hug her mother and father.

"Sakura my daughter!" exclaimed her mother the queen hugging her child.

The reunited royal family hugged each other completely forgetting their visitors who were watching their long awaited reunion.

"Ahem." said Neji snapping the royal family from their huge hugs.

"Oh. We're sorry about that." apologized the king. The gang just sweat dropped.

"Come. Let's go the dining room to eat breakfast." said Misuzu the queen.

"Hai." said all of them in unison.

"Oh Sakura! You really have indeed grown." exclaimed her mother while looking at the body features of Sakura.

"Hehe. Oh mom I really missed you." said Sakura.

"Me too. Even your father missed you. Isn't that right dear?" asked Sakura's mom.

"Yes. Indeed." said Sakumo smiling at Sakura.

"Oh dad." said Sakura hugging her dad.

While walking, the gang just remained silent and watched as the family exchanged questions concerning about their current status in life.

"Ne Sakura dear, have you find your man already??" asked Misuzu.

"Mom!" said Sakura blushing.

"You know you have to find your future husband when you're already eighteen. One day you would be leading this kingdom as your own." said Sakumo.

"But I'm still seventeen!" exclaimed Sakura.

"We're just reminding you dear." said Misuzu to her child.

When they reached their destination, they started to pick their own seats. Sakura was of course beside her parents and was facing her mother from the other side of the table. The king was definitely in the middle of the table and the gang was seated beside each other.

"So, you're all from Konoha right?" asked Sakumo.

"Hai. We are." said Neji.

"Sakura, may I ask your current status?" asked Sakumo.

"I'm a medic. Currently an anbu and almost gonna be anbu captain IF you didn't get back, but I'm happy that I'm back." Sakura said while smiling.

"Whoa. Sakura-chan you're so strong!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto." said the smiling Sakura.

"As expected from a Haruno." said Sakumo.

"Sakura-chan how come you have different parents back in the village? " asked Naruto while gulping some food.

"Well, they not my parents obviously, they're my guardians." Sakura said.

"So….you've been with your guardians all the time Sakura-san" Neji said.

"Hai." Sakura said.

After the main course, dessert was served after. Each of them had gelatin topped with vanilla ice cream and glazed with chocolate syrup.

"Sugoi! This is so good!" said Choji with hearts in his eyes.

"Glad you like them. It's one of the specialties of our kingdom." said Misuzu.

"_This is indeed good. Sakura's father is somewhat strict but kind. Sakura's mother is just so kind and has a heartwarming smile. It makes me feel like I'm home. I so miss my parents. I was so astonished by Sakura when she came in the throne room. She was so beautiful….wait?! What did I just say?!" said Sasuke in his thoughts._

"_**You said she's BEAUTIFUL." said Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Shut up dumbass." said Sasuke._

"_**HAHAHA. You just called yourself a dumbass! HAHAHA!" laughed Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Ugh! Just go sleep or something!" said Sasuke._

"_**Okay. Okay. Bossy much. Hmph. I'll come back…HAHAHA…" said Inner Sasuke.**_

"_HN." said Sasuke._

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the laughter of everyone.

"My. It's already afternoon. Sakura may I show you something?" asked her father.

"Sure Otou-san." said Sakura while standing up from her seat.

After eating, they went to a very big balcony where you can see the entire kingdom.

"Sugoi!" exclaimed some of the members of Rookie 9.

"It really is." said Sakura astonished.

"You know my daughter; someday you will be the one who will rule this kingdom in front you. All of this. We, you're mother and I have very high expectations of you, but we will not burden you. Just do your best okay?" stated her father.

"Of course father." stated Sakura with a smile full of determination.

After leaving the balcony, they went outside to see the outskirts of the kingdom. First, they went to many beautiful landmarks after then her parents, the king and queen left the Rookie 9 by themselves knowing that Sakura was safe with her teammates. They went shopping for other clothes. Of course, courtesy of Sakura because she is after all the princess.

"I still can believe you're a princess forehead." said Ino while picking some stuffs to buy.

"Me too Sakura-chan!" said Naruto while eating the food he bought earlier.

"Hn. True." said Sasuke.

"Well, my apologies Mrs. Yamanaka and Mr. Uzumaki." Sakura mocked.

The rest of the Rookie 9 stopped on what they're doing and focused on Sakura. Naruto was so shocked that he almost dropped his food.

"What?" asked Sakura confused.

"It's well…you just called Naruto and Ino by their last names Sakura." said Shikamaru.

"Well, I'm a princess. They've trained to be like this, but sometimes I don't follow rules. You should be used to it." said Sakura walking off.

It's almost dark time and they went back to the castle for dinner. Passing through the front door, the maids and guards greeted Sakura and went back to their own businesses. After putting all of their things into their respective rooms they went to the dining room to eat dinner with the king and queen.

"Welcome back, take your seats." said Sakumo.

While eating they started a conversation with each other.

"Sakura, my princess, you going to start training tomorrow in the morning, there would be some teachers and professionals that would help you in mastering your powers. You will take your lessons one at a time. Is that understood?" asked Sakumo.

"Hai otou-san." said Sakura.

"Sakumo, don't be harsh with her." said Misuzu.

"I'm not being harsh. It's just the way things are supposed to be." said Sakumo.

"Don't worry okaa-san." said Sakura.

"Also, you're teammates could also train here, but with no teachers or whatsoever. They would be training separately from you as Kyoshiro said yesterday." said Sakumo.

"Hai father. I will be training at my best." said Sakura.

After eating the Rookie 9 went to their rooms to sleep and take some rest. They would be needing much energy especially Sakura for their training tomorrow.

"_I hope I can handle the training tomorrow." _thought Sakura as she drifted to dreamland.

* * *

**Thanks for reading be sure to review! Sorry for the grammar! ^_^**

**I will be updating soon! **

**-Wah-chan_  
**


	4. Training Begins

**Me: Hello! It's me again! Thanks for reading this! I'm not gonna update for a few days because I'm going somewhere. I'm so sorry!! I'll try to make it up for you. I'll try to submit two or three chapters when I come back. ^_^**

**Sasuke: Where are you going Wah-chan?**

**Me: Oh! Sasuke! I'm going to my hometown.**

**Sasuke: You don't live there?**

**Me: I don't. I transferred. **

**Sasuke: Oh.**

**Me: Where's Sakura-chan??**

**Sakura: I'm here!!**

**Me: Hi Sakura-chan!**

**Sakura: Hi Wah-chan!**

**Me: You know what to do Sakura!**

**Sakura: Hai! Wah-chan does not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

**Land of Light**

**Chapter 4: Training Begins**

"_Sakura!!! Run!!! Get out of here!" said Sakumo._

"_Okaa-sama! Otou-sama!" said Sakura crying._

_Then Misuzu and Sakumo were slaughtered right before her eyes. Misuzu was badly injured. Her arms and legs were cut off; she had many cuts all over her body. Sakumo was beheaded and his head rolled onto Sakura. Sakura saw what the bandits have done to her parents, Sakura saw the head of his dad and his eyes were dull and lifeless. Tears formed to her eyes and then…._

"_Sakura……come with me….." said an unknown voice._

"No! No! No! No!" shouted Sakura crying in her bedroom, waking some of the guards.

"Hime-sama!!" said a guard opening the door.

"Sakura!" shouted her mother coming into her room.

They saw her shaking terribly in her bed. She was covered with sweat and her eyes were scared and crying. Her mother approached her and sat down next to her. Some of the Rookie 9 went to see what was the commotion including Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Neji.

"Shhhh…Sakura…stop crying. We're all here." said Misuzu comforting her daughter.

The king then appeared.

"What happened?" he asked one of the guards.

"She started shouting things and we went here to see her crying in her bed shaking." said the guards.

"Okaa-sama….Otou-sama……they we want me…No! He wants me!" shouted Sakura.

"Shh…who wants you?" asked Misuzu.

"I don't know he appeared in my dream. He slaughtered everyone including you and father!!" Sakura said.

"Shhhh…go back to sleep…we're here look, everything's gonna be fine. Go to sleep." said Misuzu.

"Go now. Go back. I will handle it here. Don't worry." said Misuzu.

"Okay…but just call us when you need us." said Sakumo worried about his daughter.

"Hai…" said Misuzu.

With that all of them went back to their respective places.

"Hey Naruto what happened?" asked Shikamaru.

"It seems that Sakura-chan had a bad dream." said Naruto.

"A very bad dream if it makes her shout like that." said Neji.

"Let's just go back to sleep…" said Sasuke.

"_I wonder what happened in her dream….I didn't hear what she was saying back there." said Sasuke in his thoughts._

"_**I hope nothing happens with OUR Sakura." said Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Yeah……wait! What?! Our Sakura?! What the hell?!" said Sasuke._

"_**Hahaha. its sounds nice eh? Our Sakura…" said Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Hn. Just go away." _

With that Inner Sasuke went and left Sasuke for a peaceful slumber.

In the morning…

"Hmm….that was a very bad dream…" said Sakura waking up.

"_**Yeah it was…" said Inner Sakura yawning.**_

"I hope it doesn't happen in reality…" said Sakura.

"Hime-sama, the others are waiting for you in the dining room to have breakfast." said a maid barging into Sakura's room.

"Ohh…alright. I'll be there in a minute!" said Sakura smiling.

"Hai Sakura-sama." said the maid.

"Oh, and you don't have to call me Sakura-sama. Just call me Sakura if you wish." said Sakura.

"Hai…" said the maid blushing.

After dressing up, Sakura hurriedly went down the stairs to go to the dining room. The door was opened for her to come in. She saw all of the Rookie 9 and her mother present.

"Okaa-san, where's father?" asked Sakura.

"He went to the city. He's checking if everything's good down there." said Misuzu.

"Ohh." said Sakura who's already seated.

After eating breakfast they all went to the training grounds wearing their training outfits. The training grounds were very big. Some ninjas are currently training there and practicing their jutsus.

"Hime-sama it's time to part." said a trainer.

"Hai. Bye Guys!" said Sakura waving.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

"Bye forehead." said Ino.

"Bye (munch) Sakura (munch)." said Choji.

"Goodbye my youthful cherry blossom!" said Lee.

"Hn." said Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, could you at least say goodbye?" said Naruto irritated.

"Hmph." said Sasuke going towards some weaponry.

With that they went to their ways. Sakura was following an unknown trainer going to some restricted area.

"Uhm..ano…who are you by the way?" asked Sakura.

"I'm Noine. I'm here to help you with handling telekenesis." said Noine.

"Ohh okay." said Sakura.

"_He seems to be mysterious. With his long white hair and red eyes, he seems to be scary. Yeesh!" said Sakura in her thoughts._

"_**I agree, but look! He's kinda hot!!!" said Inner Sakura.**_

"_You and your perverted mind." said Sakura disapprovingly._

"_**Don't you agree? I mean look at his outfit. It gives a view of some of his chest." said Inner Sakura dreamingly.**_

"_Hmph. Just go away." said Sakura to her Inner._

"_**Fine." said Inner Sakura disappearing.**_

"Let's start." said Nione.

"Hai." said Sakura.

A few hours later…

"You have to concentrate more to lift it up." said Noine.

"Hai." said Sakura.

Sakura started concentrating more about lifting the giant boulder in front of her. Beads of sweat started form on her forehead and neck as she concentrated more. She was extending her arm facing the boulder and pink chakra began form on her hands. Slowly but surely the boulder began to move as Sakura raised her hand slowly.

"Concentrate more!" shouted Noine from afar.

After hearing the advice of Noine, Sakura concentrated more and the big boulder began to rise. After raising it Sakura felt an urge to carry the boulder higher.

"Sugoi Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto.

With that, Sakura lost concentration and dropped the giant boulder causing a small earthquake upon the Earth.

"You just made her lost concentration dobe." said Sasuke.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok Naruto. I'm quite as well exhausted from all that work." said Sakura.

Then members of the remaining Rookie 9 slowly appeared looking kinda exhausted from their own training.

"Well since you're already tired Sakura-sama, let's call it a day. Since it's also already 3:00 in the afternoon." said Noine.

"Oh...Okay Noine_-sensei_." Sakura said with a smile on her lips.

"Well, Ja ne!" replied Noine with a smile of his own.

"Ja ne!" said Sakura waving.

"Phew! That was some hard training." said Sakura while wiping off some sweat on her forehead.

"It seems easy to me." said Naruto.

"Do you think it's easy? You should try telekinesis for some time BAKA!" said Sakura attempting to smack Naruto on the head.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" said Naruto shielding himself for the impact of Sakura's fist, but surprisingly none came which shocked everyone.

"I'm not gonna hit you Naruto. I have better things to do." said Sakura stomping off.

"Wow, was that really Sakura-chan??" asked Tenten.

"Judging by her looks Tenten-san, she is Sakura." replied Neji.

"How troublesome." said Shikamaru.

With that conversation ended, they all followed Sakura going to the castle to rest. Opening the door, they saw Sakura in a flattering dress that reveals some of her cleavage and that is colored light peach that brings out the skin tone of Sakura.

"Since when can you change that fast Sakura-chan??" asked Naruto.

"You look so beautiful my ever blooming cherry blossom." said Lee observing Sakura's dress.

"Since the helpers wanted me to change out of my sweaty outfit a while ago." Sakura replied to Naruto.

"_I admit she does look good on that dress." commented Sasuke in his thoughts._

"_**She doesn't look good, she looks HOT! I mean look at her!" commented Inner Sasuke observing Sakura intently.**_

"_Ugh! Here goes the pervert." said the annoyed Sasuke._

"_**Hmph! I'm better since I'm not the one who left her on a friggin cold bench on a cold night and left for some revenge on my brother!" said Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Just GET OUT!" said Sasuke._

With that last statement, Inner Sasuke went back to Sasuke's mind.

"Hime-sama, you are being called by your parents in the throne room." said a maid interrupting the conversation of the Rookie 9.

"Oh…okay. Well, bye guys! I'm called by my parents! See you later!" said Sakura.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

"Bye Forehead-girl!" waved Ino.

"Goodbye my ever blooming flower." said Lee throwing some rose petals at Sakura.

Everyone sweat dropped because of Lee's actions.

"I wonder why okaa-san and otou-san requested for my presence." thought Sakura.

By the time Sakura stopped thinking, she noticed that she was already in front of the door of the throne room. The door slowly opened to reveal….

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I will be sure to make it up to you!**

**Bye!**

**-Wah-chan-  
**


	5. Oneechan

**Wah: Hello! Sorry for not updating soon. I've been really busy these past few weeks. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**I do not own Naruto. ^_^  
**

* * *

**Land of Light**

**Chapter 5: Onee-chan  
**

_Last time on Land of light:_

_With that conversation ended, they all followed Sakura going to the castle to rest. Opening the door, they saw Sakura in a flattering dress that reveals some of her cleavage and that is colored light peach that brings out the skin tone of Sakura._

"_Since when can you change that fast Sakura-chan??" asked Naruto._

"_You look so beautiful my ever blooming cherry blossom." said Lee observing Sakura's dress._

"_Since the helpers wanted me to change out of my sweaty outfit a while ago." Sakura replied._

"_I admit she does look good on that dress." commented Sasuke in his thoughts._

"_**She doesn't look good, she looks HOT! I mean look at her!" commented Inner Sasuke observing Sakura intently.**_

"_Ugh! Here goes the pervert." said the annoyed Sasuke._

"_**Hmph! I'm better since I'm not the one who left her on a friggin cold bench on a cold night and left for some revenge on my brother!" said Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Just GET OUT!" said Sasuke._

_With that last statement, Inner Sasuke went back to Sasuke's mind. _

"_Hime-sama, you are being called by your parents in throne room." said a maid interrupting the conversation of the Rookie 9._

"_Oh…okay. Well, bye guys! I'm called by my parents! See you later!" said Sakura._

"_Bye Sakura-chan!" said Naruto._

"_Bye Forehead-girl!" waved Ino._

"_Goodbye my ever blooming flower." said Lee throwing some rose petals at Sakura._

_Everyone sweat dropped because of Lee's actions._

"_I wonder why okaa-san and otou-san requested for my presence." thought Sakura._

_By the time Sakura stopped thinking, she noticed that she was already in front of the door of the throne room. The door slowly opened to reveal…._

"Sato Onee-san!!" shouted Sakura rushing to hug her brother.

"Well, isn't it my kawaii sister Sakura-chan…..welcome back." smiled Sato while hugging Sakura.

Sato is the older brother and only sibling of Sakura. He has pink hair like Sakura and pale blue eyes that are the same with his father. He is 7 inches taller than Sakura. He was wearing an anbu outfit that symbolizes that he is a ninja.

"I'm home. Onee-chan." smiled Sakura hugging her brother.

"You're so tall now Sakura-chan." said Sato examining his younger sister.

"I'm a now. Look, I'm almost gonna be taller than you." said Sakura beside her brother comparing them both.

"Hai. Hai. Ne, Sakura-chan would you mind introducing me to your friends outside?" asked Sato.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about them. Sure, why not." said Sakura.

"Well, shall we go outside hime-sama?" said Sato extending his arm towards Sakura.

"Mmm!" exclaimed Sakura while putting her hand on her brother's.

They went outside the throne room the meet the Rookie 9.

"They really look the same." said Misuzu.

"Yeah. They do. With that hair of yours." mocked Sakumo.

"Hmmm…really…but they have a difference though…I wonder where our son Sato got his pale blue eyes…" said Misuzu putting her finger to her chin, making her look like she's thinking." said Misuzu.

"Are you fighting with me my queen?" said Sakumo going closer to his wife.

"Mmm…I don't know maybe you should find out." giggled Misuzu preparing to run from Sakumo.

Then began to run around the throne room like little kids playing. (-_-0)

Meanwhile with Sato and Sakura,

"Hi Sakura-ch- WHO IS THAT?!" exclaimed Naruto pointing at Sato.

"He's my older brother, Sato." said Sakura.

"I'm Sato Haruno. Nice to meet you." said Sato bowing to the Rookie 9.

"No, it's our pleasure prince Sato." said the Rookie 9 bowing together.

"Now. Now. Let us not be too courteous. I don't like people treating me like I'm so mighty and powerful." said Sato while rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?? But you're the prince right?" asked Tenten.

"Hai. But here, we're all ninjas and we all have the same ranking no matter what the status is." said Sato.

"Well said Sato onee-san" while clapping her hands.

"You're a very good person Sato-san." said Neji.

"Hai. (munch) Hai. (munch)" said Choji.

"So what are your names?" asked Sato.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

"I'm Shino Aburame."

"I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"I'm Choji Akimichi."

"I'm Rock Lee."

"So, we have the prodigies of the two most powerful clans in Konoha aboard in our house eh?" said Sato.

"I'm Tenten."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"It's nice to meet beautiful young ladies here at our castle." said Sato bowing to the girls of Rookie 9, because of this the girls started to blushed.

"Well, can we go the garden and have some tea and pastries?" asked Sato inviting the Rookie 9 to have some tea.

"Hai!" exclaimed all of the girls.

"Ne, one-chan we're have you been" asked Sakura while taking a bite from her strawberry shortcake.

"I've been on an S-class mission and I have to guide my anbu team." said Sato.

"Oh…." said Sakura.

"So….onee-chan…who's the lucky girl?" whispered Sakura to her brother's ear.

"eh?! ano…uhm…" said Sato with some pink blush tinting his cheeks.

"I know you have one…o-n-e-e-chan." mocked Sakura attempting to spill some info from her brother.

"Uhm….ah…I gotta go! Otou-san is calling me!" said Sato running off to the castle.

"Onee-chan! Come back here!!" said Sakura standing up from her seat.

"Hmph…Chicken!!" said the annoyed Sakura.

"What's happening Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto approaching her.

"Hmph. My brother's being a chicken again." said Sakura.

"Okay…" sweat dropped Naruto.

"Hey guys, it's getting dark. We should go back now." said Kiba.

"You're right. Guys, would you like to go inside my room?" Sakura agreed.

"Sure!" the girls said.

"We'll just tag along." said Naruto.

They went inside the castle going towards Sakura's room. They passed through many corridors along with many pictures of the royal history. There we're pictures of Sakura's family tree starting with her great ancestors.

"Ne Sakura-chan, who's this?" asked Naruto while staring at a picture which consisted of Sakura, her brother and a guy with the same age as Sakura that has dark violet hair and yellow eyes.

"Uhm…that's Mikoru, he is my childhood friend whom I met when I was 3 years old." said Sakura.

_Flashback:_

_Little Sakura was running in a field of flowers all by herself. She was there by lunch time and it was already afternoon. She was playing and dancing in the field when suddenly she tripped, butt first._

"_Itai…" said little Sakura while rubbing her butt attempting to ease the pain._

_She then saw a boy, same age as her with alluring yellow eyes._

"_Are you alright?" asked the boy lending her a hand._

"_Uhm…Ha-hai…" said little Sakura blushing a little taking his small hands._

_The little yellow eyed boy gently helped Sakura stand up. After standing up, Sakura started brushing off the dust that was on her little gown._

"_Judging by your clothes I can see that you are truly pampered by your parents." said the boy._

"_Well, actually I'm the princess of this land." said little Sakura smiling._

"_Oh, that explains it very well." said the boy with violet hair._

"_Yes. What's your name by the way?" said little Sakura._

"_I'm Mikoru Hiasi, son of the Grand Duke Kioshi Hiashi and his wife Ayane Hiashi." said Mikoru bowing._

"_Nice to meet you Mikoru-kun." said Sakura._

"_I'm Sakura Haruno, daughter of Sakumo Haruno and Misuzu Haruno." said Sakura._

"_Sakura-sama, it's time to go back to the castle." said a knight from the castle._

"_Nice meeting you Mikoru-kun! Maybe you should visit me in the palace sometime. Gotta go bye!" said Sakura waving to Mikoru._

_Mikoru waved as Sakura ran from the flower field leaving some flowers floating that made the scene magical._

"Since then, we started playing with him every now and then. Me and my brother was always happy every time he comes here." said Sakura.

"Everything turned out fine until that unfortunate day happened…."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sorry for the errors.  
**

**I've been thinking....I kinda want to make a story about Ghosthunt. Pm me if you want me to make it.**

**Please review!  
**


	6. The Tragedy

**Me: Ohayoo minna-san! Gomenasai for updating late! I've been very busy for these past few weeks. With those violin lessons and practices but, I'm happy. ^_^**

**Sakura: Ohh..You're learning to play the violin?**

**Me: HAI!**

**Sakura: Good for you! (Hugs me)**

**Sasuke: Hey Sakura, she's turning blue.**

**Sakura: Oh! Sorry!**

**Me: (coughs) It's okay! Ne Sasuke, it's your turn.**

**Sasuke: Hai. Hai. Wah-chan does not own Naruto.**

**Me: But I wish I do. T.T**

**

* * *

**

**Land of Light**

**Chapter 6: The Tragedy**

_Last time on Land of Light:_

"_I'm Mikoru Hiashi, son of the Grand Duke Kioshi Hiashi and his wife Ayane Hiashi." said Mikoru bowing._

"_Nice to meet you Mikoru-kun." said Sakura._

"_I'm Sakura Haruno, daughter of Sakumo Haruno and Misuzu Haruno." said Sakura._

"_Sakura-sama, sorry to interrupt but, it's time to go back to the castle." said a knight from the castle._

"_Nice meeting you Mikoru-kun! Maybe you should visit me in the palace sometime ne? Gotta go bye!" said Sakura waving to Mikoru._

_Mikoru waved as Sakura ran from the flower field leaving some flowers floating that made the scene seem so magical._

"_Since then, we started playing with him every now and then. Me and my brother was always happy every time he comes here." said Sakura._

"_Everything turned out fine until that unfortunate day happened…."_

Flashback:

"_Ohayoo Mikoru!" said little Sakura._

"_Ohayoo Sakura-chan." said Mikoru._

"_Ohayoo Mikoru-kun." said Sato._

"_Ohayoo Sato-senpai." said Mikoru earning a smile from the older Haruno._

"_It's a beautiful day today. I can hear the birds at the garden telling me to go there…..Shall we?" asked Sato to the two youngsters._

"_Hai!" exclaimed Mikoru and Sakura._

_Sakura and Mikoru we're chasing each other. Sato on the other hand was just reading his book while sitting on the garden chair._

_BOOM!_

_A big blast was heard from outside. Some screams were also heard. Fire and smoke were beginning to form above the castle. _

"_Your majesties, we should evacuate the castle now. The castle is under attacked by some enemies. Sir Hiashi, you should also evacuate. Your parents are waiting at the back of the castle where it's safe._

"_Where's mother and father?" asked Sato to the guard._

"_There also with the Grand Duke and his wife. Your father is ordering all of the guards and ninjas to take their positions." answered the guard._

"_We must hurry! They might come closer." said the guard._

_Soon Sakura, Mikoru and Sato we're running with the guard towards outside. Posts and foundations started to crumble and fall from the castle. Flames were engulfing the castle and people we're helping each other to stop the fire. Ninjas are fighting off some of the enemies. It was chaos in the castle._

_A post started crumbling down and was headed towards Sakura and Mikoru._

"_Sakura! Mikoru!" shouted Sato._

_Sato then used his powers to stop the post from falling down on them. Sato used his telekinesis to lift the giant post away from Mikoru and Sakura. After doing that, he became exhausted._

"_Sakura. Mikoru. Are you two alright?" asked Sato running towards them._

"_Hai onee-chan." said Sakura coughing because of some dust._

"_Arigatou senpai." said Mikoru._

"_Your majesty, we must hurry." said the guard._

"_Certainly." said Sato while helping the two kids stand up._

_They ran and ran until they reached the back part of the castle. You can see some guards and ninjas trying to fight some enemies and some royal guards protecting the royal family. Blood was all over the battle scene. You can see guards and ninjas falling every now and then. _

_After a long time of fighting, the enemies started to retreat. The kingdom is starting to win against them. This is the first time bloodshed has ever happened to the Land of Light. _

"_I'm coming back for you Sakura Haruno…." said an unknown dark voice._

_The voice could be heard all over the land which made people shiver._

"_Sakura! Sato! Thank God you're safe." said Misuzu running to her children trying to give them a hug._

"_Mikoru-kun!" said Ayane hugging her only son._

"_Come on Ayane and Mikoru. A carriage is waiting for us at the gates. I can't stand being in this place!" exclaimed Kioshi the Grand Duke._

"_But father! We can't leave Sakura and her family here!" answered Mikoru._

"_It's their duty to protect themselves. Not ours." said Kioshi._

"_Hush Mikoru. Listen to your father." said Ayane pulling or rather dragging her son to the carriage._

"_No! Sakura-chan!" said Mikoru from the carriage that is now fleeing to their land. _(Yes. They have their own land but not that big. More like a village. )

"_Mikoru-kun!" shouted Sakura attempting to catch up with the carriage._

"_Sakura! Stop!" said Misuzu._

_Queen Misuzu catched Sakura before she got hurt. Sakura was crying hard because of the loss of her friend._

"_Shhh. Stop crying my dear. I promise you that you two will meet again." said Misuzu comforting her daughter._

"_Really?" asked Sakura with big tears falling from her emerald eyes._

"_Hai. Hai." answered Misuzu._

End of Flashback

"That was the last time I saw Mikoru since that incident. He was my only childhood friend since a came here after the war because of the threat that man said. I really wish I could see him again." said Sakura with her bangs covering her teary eyes.

"_She also suffered when she was a child. The story is kinda like mine. The only difference is that she lost her friend while I lost my famly." thought Sasuke._

"_**Yeah…..too bad." said Inner Sasuke wiping the his tears.**_

"_Hey! Why are you crying?" exclaimed Sasuke._

"_**It's too much…." said Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Dumbass." said Sasuke._

"Forget about that. That was the past and today is the present. Let's go to my room ne?" said Sakura recomposing herself.

"Sure." answered the Rookie 9.

"Sugoi Sakura-chan! You're room is amazing!" exclaimed Ino and Naruto.

"It's not that much you know." said Sakura sitting on her bed.

"What is 'not that much' huh? This room is huge." said Tenten.

"It's s-sure is Sa-Sakura-chan." stuttered Hinata.

"Hehehe." said Sakura scratching the back of her head.

Sakura's room consisted of a black king sized bed with lots of pillows which are colored ruby red and black with also matching sheets. The bed has some red silk curtains falling from above. There we're three bedrooms in front of the bed that composes of the three: a big room consisting of different clothes, a room that consisted of the finest shoes in different colors and a very big bathroom. A black and gold dressing table with a mirror can be seen beside the bed with a matching big drawer on the other side. There is also a big balcony outside her room where you can see the view of the whole kingdom. (It's like my dream room. LOL.)

"You're so lucky being a princess forehead." said Ino checking her room of clothes.

"Yeah." said Kiba examining her bathroom.

"You know, it isn't that fun to be a princess. With all those rules and training, not to mention all those responsibilities." said Sakura who is now looking from the balcony.

"You're kinda like me. Being an Uchiha has a lot of responsibilities. Including all those expectations from you." said Sasuke looking beside Sakura.

"Yeah…" answered Sakura.

"_**We're so alike! We're purrffect for each other! We're soulmates!" exclaimed Inner Sasuke doing a victory dance.**_

"_I don't know why you're even in my head." thought Sasuke._

"_**Hmph. Kill joy much..." said Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Just go AWAY!" said Sasuke to his inner._

"_**Hmph!" said Inner Sasuke going to the depths of Sasuke's mind.**_

A knock came from the door of Sakura's room.

"Sakura-sama, you're parents are waiting in the dining room" said the maid.

"Hai. Arigatou. we should be there in a minute." answered Sakura.

"Hai." said the maid closing the door.

"Let's go guys! I'm getting hungry." said Naruto and Choji.

"How troublesome." said Shikamaru.

A few minutes passed and the Rookie 9 and Sakura's parents we're chatting in the dining room while eating dessert.

"How's your day my dear?" asked Misuzu to her daughter.

"Everythings fine mother." replied Sakura.

"How about our guest here at the palace? How's your stay here?" asked Sakumo the king.

"Thank for your concern your highness. We're doing fine." answered Neji.

"It's an honor to be staying here at my blossoms youthful parent's kingdom!" exclaimed Lee doing the Gai pose.

Everybody sweat dropped because of Lee's actions, including the maids.

After having some chats with each other all of the Rookie 9 went to their respective rooms to rest and sleep. The girls we're still chatting with each other (except for Sakura of course.) and the guys we're still changing to their sleeping outfits. Sakura was already done taking a bath and went to change to go sleep. Unaware of the dark blue eyes that was watching her from afar…..

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**

**Sorry for all the errors that I made!**

**Sorry if its short!  
**

**I maybe updating next week or so…**

**And don't forget to review! ARIGATOU!**

**-Wah-chan-**


	7. Sad News

**I'm so sorry to tell you that this story is TEMPORARILY discontinued.**

**I recently don't have any ideas so...i can't write chapters.**

**Also, im very busy with school and lessons...its so jam packed!ahhh!**

**IM SO SORRY!**

**:'(  
**


End file.
